


Legend of Team KIJU

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Also posted on FF.net under LadyofPixieCastle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sleeping Girl and the Faunus Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this same story started on fanfiction.net and am lazy as all get out in updating it there.So I thought,why not put it here?
> 
> This is my first RWBY story ever so please be nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids meet on their first day at Beacon Academy.They make friends and well...Lets just go from there.

Once upon a time, the only thing that would have been enough to make the girl happy was a graduation to Beacon Academy. She was an excellent fighter,an excellent student and plain determined. She had it all...

"I said No and that's final!"

Except approval.

\-----------------------//////---------------------

The girl woke up just as the hologram switched to the figure of Professor Goodwitch replaced the news about that Human..."I don't like talkers"the lady had said something about how lucky those on the airship were to be 'amongst the privileged few selected to attend Beacon as future Hunters and Huntresses' then vanished.

"I am going to be needing to pay more attention to the details"the girl was smaller than most of the people on the ship but she was just as old.Cloaked in a shawl of white cloth over a long blue green dress,she looked more ominous than if she was dressed in black at a wedding. Her shoes were brown and her only offset to her outfit.Those around her all backed away as they realized that she had woken.

"I am not going to bite you"she muttered but didn't do anything. She was still too tired...

From yesterday's battle...

Flashback

_The streets were dark and she was regretting not getting a place to stay here in town._

_"I am not going back!"She declared aloud to no one,"I am going to be one of the greatest Huntresses ever,then they'll never look down on me again"_

_"But they still look down on you?"she turned to face a man who looked oddly like the man she..._

__

_"Hey,you!"_

Now

The airship had stopped and she had been pulled along in the tide of students into the campus.She came back to the present as a boy snapped his fingers in her face,"Oi"

"Huh?"she was a bit confused.

 

 

"Good. I was worried for a second.You're the girl who was asleep the whole ride,right?"he was taller than her buy quite a few inches and obviously in good shape. The air was cool and good around him.He was dressed in simple clothes compared to the other students:he had a brown leather jacket with a wolf patch on the left sleeve and a white shirt stained with dirt,as well as blue jeans with a huge hole in the knee.His long green hair was held from his face by a blue bandana,with a similar one around his neck.

"I guess so.I-I am terribly sorry for my accent,I do not know much English and had to learn it on my way here"

"You sound just fine to me"

"They also did not like me very much on the airship so I went to sleep. I had...what you call jet lag in a way"

"It's alright.Sucks for them then. I'm Ulf."he held out his hand to her. She took it,"I am called Kiru"

"Pleasure." As he released her hand and he bowed his head to her, she saw his ears finally,poking from his green hair.

"Your ears!You are a Faunus,no?"he looked up expecting shock,but he received a look of pure joy. She was overjoyed...at him?

"I'm a Faunus with wolf ears.I know a lot more with other animal-"

"Can I-?"she reached upwards and he nodded. She pulled gently on his ears,smiling as they twitched,"That is amazing! I had no idea what they would be like."

"Orientation will be starting soon!"the voice rang from the loudspeaker,making them jump,"All new students report to the audience hall"

"Let's go then?"Ulf asked Kiru,who nodded and let Ulf lead the way.

..................................

The orientation was packed nearly to the brim. "Annnndd...we're in the back"Ulf huffed as they fit themselves into the crowd, moving through until they couldn't get any further in, "Jeez,there's a lot of people"

"I think we should be happy with what we have.We could be in a worse place"

"True. I just can't hear over the murmur.Can you?"

"No.Sorry"

"Damn.It could be important-Why call me a cat instead of a wolf.Icarus!"He suddenly  called over to a boy standing alone a bit upwards in the crowd. The boy turned and saw them.He looked relieved to see Ulf,as he moved back until he was right next to them.

"Icarus,its good to see you.Its been forever!How's it been?"the boy smiled toothily.

He shrugged.Kiru looked him over.He wore a ragged trenchcoat with the sleeves torn off and shorts that didn't look much better. His hair was onyx-black,under a normal black beanie.This was set off by his surprisingly green almond shaped eyes. “Kiru,this guy is one of my only Human friend,Icarus Yujijimoto.Icarus,this is Kiru.She was on the airship with us.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you”she bowed.

Icarus smiled and bowed back.As he did,she noticed the weapons holstered at his back. She wouldn't have noticed they were there-that he ever had weapons!

"I hope we can be friends while we're here"Kiru added,smiling at the boys.

"I hope so too-"

"Oh my gosh-Ulf!you did make it in after all!"Suddenly a flash of gold hair got into Kiru's face as a girl leapt on him in a hug.

"Yang,how are you?"He smiled as he hugged her and pulled away.

"I'm great! It's good to see you!"she smiled then looked towards the entrance,"You by chance haven't seen a girl with a red cape have you?"

"Ruby's here? She's not even old enough-"

"I know. I'm a bit worried but hey, it's Ruby after all. She's special"

"That's for sure"the girl laughed just as a few more students entered.Her eyes lit up at the sight of one. She used Ulf to get above the crowd.

"Ruby,over here! I saved a spot!"she called, waving to them with her free hand not on Ulf's shoulder.Kiru turned,somewhat interested to meet more people. The newcomers were three boys and a girl.

The boys were all her age.One was obviously a warrior-he was a blonde wearing grey armor with dark grey trim over blue pants and an orange shirt. Another was a brunette-dressed in nearly all green,trenchcoat and pants,with a grey t-shirt offsetting the whole look.She decided that they were harmless enough and pretty average for the area.Well,harmless unless she made them feel threatened(She saw their sword and rifle respectively). The air never lied.

The girl was a black haired girl that looked much younger than them. She wore an outfit mostly black but offsets of red as well as her red cloak helped show off her figure.Pretty cute kid, as harmless as the first two.She noted to herself. The air was sweetness.

However, the third boy was the strangest of them all.He didn't look like he was from around here-Vale-and it made her curious.She had strong,strange feelings whenever something wasn't right.Now was one of those times. She looked him over.He was tanned and muscular,with a grey long-sleeved dress shirt.His pants were as white as her cloak and contrasted with his black boots. He looked normal but the air around him said otherwise. The air wasn't from around anywhere she knew of.

"Hi.I am Kiru"he was her first target at making another friend,"May I ask your name?"

"I'm Ryan"he said,looking at her with curiosity to match her own,"Nice to meet you"

 **  
** Kiru nodded.This place was interesting....


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiru,Ulf and Icarus have met.Kiru reflects on why she's at Beacon.The intiation begins.
> 
> Who was that girl in the bathroom?

The orientation went by without hassle... except for the fact she zoned out,AGAIN.Kiru was tense.Initiation? She was aware of combat training but this?

_"Kiru!Kiru,not again!"she came back to the moment when Ulf was fiercely shaking her._

_"What..."the girl shook her head,"Oh no, I did it again? Thank you for that.What did I miss?"_

_"Nothing much. The main points are that we all have to undergo an initiation to be accepted tomorrow. Those who don't pass...well,you're just going to have to wait and see"_

__

"I got to pass... I did not give up everything for this to fail..."the girl was scared for once. She would have to go back if she failed. She did not to want to go back and be laughed at.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Never again.

\-------

The hall was noisy with the sound of those unwilling and unable to sleep."I have never been in a room with so many girls before"Ulf said as he fell onto the sleeping bag. He wore white pajama pants with blue spades and a blue shirt that said "Support Team" in big green letters.

"This is...interesting"Icarus agreed,from next to him. The silent boy wore silver shorts and a purple shirt with crossed pistols on the breast,"So many people"

"I know. I love it here already"

They went quiet, then Icarus ventured a question, "Hey,have you talked with Ozpin at all?He should know about-"

"He can't know what I was"the happy-go-lucky attitude faded,"Icarus,I'm here to stay out of their way and go my own.That life is behind me"

“If you say so”Icarus shrugged.

"Ulf!"the voice of Kiru made him look from his friend and up at her. She was leaning over him,her messy strands of grey tipped brown hair falling into his face. His happiness returned,oddly thanks to seeing his strange new friend,"Hiya,Kiru.Did you meet anyone else here?"

Had her eyes always been two colors?

"No. I did not.To be honest, I personally just do not want to really talk to anyone else right now...Can I talk with you?"

He nodded and indicated that she could sit between him and Icarus,"It's not a big deal. I'm always open for you"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"N-no,I-"

"You totally just were"Icarus,from where he was,sniggered.

Ulf glared at him good-naturedly,"Quiet,you"

Kiru smiled.Ulf noted that her pajamas were a tank top with a crossbow in flames on it and pajama pants with a plaid design. She was very easygoing. “I hope we get on the same team,that would be cool”She plopped down next to him,"I heard that there would be teams. That is a fact,right?"

"There are teams,yeah. The only downside is that they can't change for the entire four years of Beacon. So let's hope that whoever we get isn't fully crazy"

"That is not much fun"Kiru fake-pouted. That made the two boys smile and laugh.Ulf had to admit it,as they got to know one another better in the hours that followed,that Kiru was the first person made him feel like he was special,that he was not a freak.

His face reddened as he thought this as he drifted off to sleep,after Kiru had returned to her belongings and Icarus had finally been asleep for hours.

_Did he like Kiru?_

\--------------------

The next morning,Kiru was up early.It was all so strange to her still.She sat up and rubbed her eyes.Her hair had fallen out of the bun she had done before she had fallen asleep.

"Since I am up, I should see what is going on for breakfast"she said to no one particular besides herself.Besides,no one was up anyhow.Nearby,the blonde girl,Yang,was snoring.Her sister,Ruby was doing the same.

The girl smiled as she walked to go change into her clothes in the bathroom.As she entered,she found to her surprise another girl was already there. She had her back to her. She had green spikes and pale skin against her pale gray nightgown. The back of her neck was revealed,and looked to be scarred for some reason.

"Um...Good morning?"she said aloud. The girl jumped and turned on her.Kiru was surprised. "You are..."the girl's eyes were a deep red color and definitely not human.

"Don't look at me!"she turned quickly to grab a pair of dark glasses on the shelf above the sinks and gathering her toiletries,left in a hurry. As she did,something fell to the ground with a clanking.

"...Amazing..."Kiru finished.She sighed. The Faunus had no idea how beautiful and unique they were. She turned back to the sink and was setting up when she saw the glittering item. She turned and went to it.

"A...Locket?"she lifted it and looked it over.It was very large for the average locket and very timeworn. The girl's?Obviously.

"I am going to need to give this back"she declared to herself just as the first voices were heard entering.

"But first I get this done"she got to cleaning herself up.

\---------------------------/////----------------------

"So this..."

"Is the initiation?"

Kiru looked over at Ulf,on the platform on Icarus's other side(For some reason he-Icarus-had decided to sit down on his platform and stare ahead) to her left and smiled at him.

"Precisely. You will be launched into the Emerald Forest in order to evaluate your abilities.And Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die"

Down the line,the blonde boy,Jaune Arc,asked something Kiru could not hear. “No,you will be using your own landing strategy”Professor Ozpin was smirking slightly, “And the first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner for the next four years.”

Sounds of complaint echoed down the line on both sides just as suddenly gears began to move underneath them.Several were caught unawares and sent flying. Kiru spotted the girl from the restroom adjust her sunglasses and prepare herself several platforms to her right.

“See you at the Ruins,if all else fails!”Ulf smiled at them as he pulled his bandana over his nose as he tensed, “Good luck to both of you!!”

He was sent flying.Icarus followed,still sitting cross-legged,and finally Kiru felt herself leave the ground,propelled by the platform.As she did, aa cry of joy burst from her throat.

Time to show them what she was made of.


	3. The Forest prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initiation begins starts,and we meet the strange girl,whose name is Juli.The partnerships are made and the challenge continues....

_Her name. She never really liked it. She wished she could've been a "Diana",a"Rin" or maybe even  a"Samantha"_

__

_But no,she was "Juli"_

Juli shook her head. _Why now? The initiation was going on!Back to business..._

_The weather was pretty good for a day where she had had a horrible start.First somebody else sees her without her glasses and mentions her eyes!Then she loses her locket and then had to deal with jerks trying to remove her glasses!That pissed her off even more!And finally,she was about to be launched from the top of a hillside!Even worse!_

"Good luck to both of you!"Juli heard a boy say before he was shot into the air. She spotted the girl from that morning just before the girl was launched. She was smiling as she followed the boy who had been sitting down instead of standing.

"I don't want to ever be friends with her"the young Faunus decided to herself as the gears of her platform began to work. She was able to brace herself as she was sent off into space.

* * *

 

The trees gave way as she fell through,trying to grasp something to stop her fast descent. Unable to do much,she could do only one thing however. She closed her eyes and in an instant she was gone and a bright green snake was in her place.

\----

Professor Ozpin was impressed by this as he watched from his hidden monitors."I didn't factor that in.But-"He stopped short of himself as he saw the lonely figure of Ulf appear in a monitor close to the snake-girl,who was rubbing her back as she grabbed a black whip lying near her,"He should do just fine"

\-----

The trees with all their scents were confusing to him. Ulf sniffed the air again and found he was close to somebody,but who he didn't know. The air was full of Ursa and Death Strikers.A hand fell to his collapsed weapon.

"Icarus...Kiru..."he could also smell them, even amid all the strange scents.The two intermingled with one another.He smiled. At least they were a pair.At least he hoped so.

_AAAGGGHHH_ Suddenly he heard a low growl from the trees and turned,coming face to face with a very large and very angry Ursa.

"Well then"he looked around,then back at the creature in front of him ,"I really do have to fight.Dang"

He pulled out his weapon,cracking it like a whip but instead a long spear solidified,a giant point of some metal resembling iron but wasn't at the end. The Ursa isn't fazed. It rushes in,ready to kill...

Suddenly,there was a loud crack and a whip caught the ankle. He and the Ursa were both surprised.The whip tightened and the bear was pulled back,sprawled out on the ground. It didn't move.It was out cold

"I don't think that was necessary!" He called to the whip's owner,"But thanks for that"

The figure of a girl did not move or acknowledge him verbally. She looked at the Ursa and and then around at the surroundings He tried again,changing the subject," Are you trying not to be partnered with me?Because if you are,it's sort of a problem,because you're the first person I've seen upon landing and I believe that it counts,"she didn't budge,"Hello?"

It was then the smell of bear intensified.He was just about able to raise his spear again and reach for a pouch of Dust at his side just as three more Ursa entered the area. The girl raised her whip as she backed to the clearing center,as did he.

"Um... I don't suppose you have a plan?"he asked as the Ursa behind him woke up and stumbled to its feet ,"Crud"

The girl shook her head as they were forced back to back. The boy laughed,

"I can wing it,so we could fly-oh,jeez.A wolf making bird puns. I'm hopeless"

Her eyes widened at the use of animal adjectives and she looked in shocked surprise,speaking for the first time to him,"You're a...Faunus too?"

There was a crash then,and a fifth Ursa fell into the clearing.This time,a girl tumbled off the corpse,disappointed. "Aww,it's broken!"

The two looked at her in surprise,then at each other. The Grimms were closing in on them,as she stood smiling. "Forget her.We better get these guys dealt with,"he looked at his new partner,who nodded,"Two by two?"

Another nod. The two broke and rushed their enemies.

* * *

The duo of Icarus and Kiru hit earth not long after Ulf. She was able to fly but had to save Icarus from falling,because he was strangely still sitting while in the air.

"Thank you. I hope your chances don't get hit for that"he spoke as they headed in the direction of the temple,as directed by the air.

"You are welcome"she said,smiling at him as they pushed through bushes,"You are my friend as well as Ulf's and I promise you I will help you with anything that I can".

"I appreciate it"the boy said as they reached a hillock overlooking the ruins,"I believe that this is it"

"It is"

"Let's go then"he said.Kiru smiled and nodded.

\----

"-How about a cute little pony?"that was the first thing they heard as the entered. "Is that..."Kiru said as they turned the corner as they heard another say"Sure".

"Yang!"she smiled as she spotted the blonde.

"Kiru!And...Icarus too?"she laughed and indicated the semicircle,"Glad you two made it!You have choices!"

The two saw the chess pieces and looked at one another. "I think a King works well."Icarus said as they looked around,"That ok?"

"Alright"Kiru picked a golden king piece from a pedestal just as they heard ,"Incoming!!"

\------

Juli was silent as she and Ulf reached the forest temple. "Ulf!"she jumped as a girl barreled into her new partner,"You are alright"

"I'm fine"he smiled as she pulled away and Juli recognized her.And vice versa.

"Oh!you are the girl from this morning!,"the girl said with a strained attempt at English,"I am glad to see you're alright"

She just nodded. The girl smiled and Ulf laughed,"So where is-Ah,Icarus!"

He left them alone. She was suddenly very anxious.There may have been only four others but...She had barely begun to get used to him...

"I will not hurt you.I am Kiru by the way.May I ask you your name?"

She didn't respond.Kiru didn't pry.She just reached into her dress pocket and pulled out...her locket!"I am sorry for not returning this sooner but we did not meet together afterwards,"she handed the chain to her.Juli held it to her chest as Kiru added,"I hope you are not offended,but earlier I was saying that your eyes are beautiful."

With that,she jogged back to Yang, Blake, Ruby,Icarus and Ulf.Juli was left surprised. For some reason,tears welled up and suddenly she said loudly,"My...my name is Juli!",causing Kiru to stop and turn.

"That is a beautiful name!"she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiru's semblance involves the air,so she can fly.
> 
> Juli is also very,VERY self-concious.That's a major factor in the story.


	4. The Forest prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the forest,the initiates are faced with a fight that would have been a big problem...IF THE GROUND HADN'T COLLAPSED UNDER SOME OF THEM.....
> 
> Seriously,Ulf?
> 
> Also an unknown person makes their appearance and Kiru's strange past begins to come to light....

"Our goal is to retrieve these pieces?" Ulf asked as they looked at the semicircle in front of them. Kiru nodded, "That seems to be the case.Icarus and I have chosen ours."

"Then I choose this one," he picked a similar piece to the one held by Icarus.",We can head back then?"

"Pretty much. You guys ok?"

"Fine and dandy," Yang smiled again, "I'll see you guys-"

"Yee haw!" Suddenly there was a roar as a dead Ursa fell into the clearing and the orange haired girl from earlier appeared, "Aw, it broke again!"

Just then the boy from earlier appeared and stopped to catch his breath, "Nora...why did you do that again...?" Before noticing she was gone and already at the relics. " _I'm Queen of the castle!_ " she sang as she spotted Ulf.

"Dog-boy!" she giggled as she to pet his ears causing him to groan.

"I'm a wolf. Please don't call me-"

"You're a big puppy!"

"I'm a wolf!"

"Puppy!"

"Grrrr..." Just as he was about to leap at her Kiru said,

"Dogs are cousins to wolves. She was complimenting you in her way! Right?"

"Yep!" She was getting on his nerves but he wanted to keep cool. He'd faced worse than being called Puppy. He counted to ten and then said,

"Sorry. I just don't like being called that. Bad memories"

Their faces softened. "Oh,sorry then," the orangette looked away as Kiru suddenly froze as the trees nearby shook violently.

The smell of evil was unbearable to him.Ulf took a moment to lose his breakfast just as a giant Death Stalker chasing a gladiator girl.

"Pyrrha!"Jaune cried as she came closer. The group drew their weapons.Ulf brought out his spear.Kiru drew her crossbow and quickly slammed a sort of cartridge into it. Juli cracked her whip.Icarus drew his pistols.

"We should-" suddenly the ground under the mentioned four gave way."What the-"the group not near the hole could only watch as their new friends vanished.

"Ulf!Icarus!"Yang cried as the Deathstalker advanced,Ruby confronted it,then she needed backup.She couldnt worry about them much longer.They better be alright...

* * *

The four were first back to the cliffs,despite being underground. They were in good shape besides their experience-just sopping wet.

However they were also very silent about it.

_"I don't like this!"Ulf said as they fell for what seemed like forever._

__

_"You think we all do?!" Icarus looked over at Kiru,"Kiru!Can you catch us all?"_

__

_"I have never tried more than one other and it was you!"_

__

_"Try!Its on you!"_

__

_"What are you talking about?"the wolf  Faunus called as the girl closed her eyes and held out her hands. The fall slowed suddenly._

__

_"I...Can not hold us for much...How long are you able to hold your breath?"_

"What?"

"I don't think that I'll ever doubt you from now on"Ulf stated as the four collapsed at the cliffs, much to Ozpin and Goodwitch's surprise,"And hello!We're done!"

"You've all...Well this has exceeded all of my expectations!..."Goodwitch's face was shocked but Ozpin just smiled,"Well done!May I see the Relics?"

The relics were in Juli's grasp. The Faunus girl handed them to the man and he smiled broadly,"You've passed!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other pairs rolled back shortly afterwards ,starting with some guys who began picking on Ulf until he bared his fangs and they backed off.Juli stayed near Kiru and Icarus.

__

_"I don't like water..."Icarus said as the four climbed out of the river,"And when did the Emerald Forest have an underground river?"_

__

_"I guess it has never been noticed.Back home,quite a bit has not yet been discovered.Also,never make me do that ever again. I hurt all over from the fall" Kiru said,sitting down just as Ulf ran on all fours to get from the water,leaving Juli to pull herself out.He hurried out and before the three knew what was going to happen,he shook his head fiercely. Water flew from his long hair,landing on them._

__

_"Ulf!!!"The two cried.Juli just shook her head._

__

"Ulllfff!"she was startled by the cry.Yang had returned,alongside Ruby,the girl with the big black bow and the pale girl in white. They were soon followed by Jaune and the three others-the silent dark haired boy with the pink streak in his hair,his orange haired friend who was very hyperactive and the gladiator girl.

"You're all alright!"Yang said as she hugged him tightly,"I was so worried!"

"What happened to you?"he asked,"There was the Death Stalker and the Nevermore..."

"We beat them!"she smiled,"You should have seen it!Ruby..."

She burst into detail about the events the four had missed.Ulf was intrigued,but asked questions of Ruby-who was by their side-every once in a while as confirmation.

Kiru smiled to herself.This place was meant for her...

_"I don't know how you can even live with her!"_

__

_"I think it's obvious. She is our daughter.Our duty-"_

__

_"Forget our 'duty'! She is worthless!Do you hear her words? She seeks to fight Grimms instead of living her duty to her family!What do you see in her?"_

__

_"I see that she has a future as a Hunteress"_

__

_She slid down the wall to the floor. The words of her father had shaken her while her mother's had lifted her spirits. There was still one who believed that she could be a hero.That she was more then a pretty face._

__

_Kiru swore at that moment to prove her mother's words true. She would be a Hunteress and make her name known worldwide._

__

-::::::::::-::::::----::::::----::::::::::-::::::----::::::----::::::::::-::::::----::::::----::::::::::-::::::----::::::---

"Kiru Thompson"

"Juli Qing"

"Icarus Yujijimoto"

"Ulf Jones"

The four stood under the two screens where their pictures moved as the Headmaster spoke,"You retrieved the Gold King pieces.From this day forward,you will work together as team KIJU,lead by Kiru Thompson"

The face of the girl lit up as Ulf wrapped an arm around her,"Great job!"

She smiled as he ruffled her hair.

The other team formed afterwards consisted of Yang,Ruby,the girl with the bow-Blake- and the girl in white-Wiess- became team RWBY.

The group was overjoyed as they reconvened afterwards. "Congrats,team leader!"Ruby hugged Kiru,who smiled and hugged her back,"The same to you!"

"I don't think there's any other who's as worthy as you two"they smiled as Yang hugged them both,"This is going to be a fun year!"

==================•=••••••••••======----------

Late night-Vale

_The boots on the pavement were the only sounds as the figure glided forward._

_The sound of a phone split the night. The figure stopped and you couldn't tell it was there unless you were right there. The call was not even a minute. The figure hung it up and continued to the towering school overlooking the town,intent on its quarry._

 


	5. CH4-1/2:Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus's Dreams are just nightmares from his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just like the title says

Icarus-

_There was water everywhere._

_He could hear laughter and voices.He was scared and alone. The voices grew louder and he was forced underwater to drown it out._

_Underwater was dark and cold._

_He was in a darkness that both calmed and scared him to the point he no longer knew what was happening .The feeling was that strong..._

_Should he give into this feeling?_

_What feeling was it again?_

_"Icarus!"he heard a familiar voice and felt something take a hold of his arm,"Don't leave!Stay with me!"_

__ _The feeling was gone._

__ _He couldn't place the voice.Who..._

__ _The light filled up the void and then he remembered._

__ _The feeling was death._

__ _The voice was Ulf's._

__


	6. CH 5-The bully and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus has a nightmare.Juli is in trouble. Kiru and Icarus have dinner and Icarus asks Kiru's advice.Aren and Ryan appear.
> 
> Cardin is a real jerk.

The morning came quickly.Even though it sometimes occurred quite frequently,Icarus was surprised when he realized that he had forgotten to unhook the shoulder straps of his gun holsters the night before.He sat up and found them next to him. This confused him.This always happened.

Snores around him indicated that the members of the team were still asleep.He looked over at the other beds to get it right in his head. The nightmares weren't real.He was among friends and safe. They were safe.

He got to his feet and headed out into the common room. The room was modest,with nice couches and several bookcases upon their request.However,Icarus was not in a reading mood. He headed onto the balcony for fresh air. He had to think...

\--------

"Icarus?"he was startled awake by Ulf's voice. The light of the sun indicated that it was morning. He groaned as he got up and a blanket fell off,"What...How'd I get this?"

"You fell asleep.Kiru put that on you because she said the air told her you were cold.Nightmares again?"

"Pretty much...."He realized that Ulf had on the school uniform,"Is it late?"

"Class starts in an hour or so.Juli and Kiru saved you some food.Kiru can cook!"

He smiled and followed his friend back inside,where the girls were-at least Kiru-,were talking. Kiru saw him first.She wore the black blazer,red undershirt and brown vest with a plaid skirt that barely hid the case of bolts at her side.Her hair was up in a ponytail and her crossbow was across her back.

"How do you feel? The wind said that you were there for a while"

"I had a weird feeling of dread and needed to go outside.Thanks for the blanket"

"That is why I keep it on hand,"She smiled and added,"I washed your uniform. It is clean". "Thanks,"he went to go change into the uniform they had left hanging out on the showers.

\----

_The figure watched as the four emerged from the dorm,attempting to make Juli smile.It watched them and took notes. The biggest problem was the tall boy with long green hair.He was big and he looked heavyset.He was also one of THEM.The others were minor compared to him. The girl with sunglasses looked too scared to do much and if memory served,another of THEM.The boy with the pistols was obviously human...but despite that,he might be a hassle...Otherwise,nothing major.For now  it seemed._

__

_However,the one who took in the figure's attention most was her. The girl was the one who it was sent for. The girl was the one the figure needed. The one reason for being here._

__

_Nothing would stand in the figure’s way_

__

"The Art of fighting..."

Kiru stared at the paper and played with her blazer hem. She thought about her life back home.She missed her mother.Maybe she could send a letter?Send a call?

No. She was not going to risk her mother getting hit again.

Her left hand subconsciously moved to her right and traced the lines of her scars.The motion then switched.The scars were a perfect X shape,the lines as clear as if they had been made yesterday.

"Hey,Kiru..."She came back to the moment,"I didn't have time to ask earlier, but can you come with me to town after class?"Icarus scooted over to speak to her,"I have something to do and I thought you'd like to see town,since you're not from here and we haven’t had the chance to really talk,you and me."

"...Sure.That seems like a plan"she smiled at him just as Professor Port turned back and cleared his throat at them. The two pulled away and returned to the lesson.

* * *

After class let out for them,Icarus and Kiru returned to the dorm.They had told their friends that they were going to go into town and that they were welcome to join them. The two had become fast friends,even though it was them being partners.

This left Ulf truly alone with Juli for the first time since the initiation.

"How are you doing?"he asked,trying to make conversation,also to follow an internal investigation,"You're opening up to us more,which is good...How's the...friend-making?"

"They don't know. I think they're all afraid of you,if they do know"

"I think it's more of me then.Do you want me to back off? I can do that"

"No.No, you're fine. I'm just not as open and courageous as you all. I don't like people"

"Yet you signed up for one of the greatest schools in the whole continent."

"I...I was a special case. I had nothing and I was just a kid despite for something. I actually regret that I came after all. I don't belong here."

The words came as a surprise,"That...Did you get threatened by someone? I can smell your nervousness.And I don't regret having you here, I like it! I'm sure Icarus and Kiru agree!"

She looked away,not knowing what to do and he sighed,"What I'm saying is that I'm your friend,Juli. I don't think it's any more obvious. I'm here for you,so are the others. And we'll be as long as we're able"

He then patted her head of green spikes held back by a grey bandana,"Besides,snakes are cool. They don't know what they're talking about."

She smiled at the words and sniffed,"Thanks"

As he walked away,the voice of a boy made her freeze,“I’m guessing you told him.”

She turned to face a taller boy who looked at her with a triumphant smirk.Her eyes under her glasses widened and she backed up,tensing to run, “C-Cardin!I-I-!”

He cracked his knuckles as he approached and she took another step back,reaching for her whip but then remembered she had left it in the dorm room.She hissed at herself.

“I may be scared of your big friend,but I thought I made it clear.We’re just going to have to get it through that thick Faunus head of yours that you aren’t welcome here”

“We?”His teammates appeared and she hissed in fright.

Of all the stupid things she’d done...

* * *

One week ago...

“Juli,is everything alright?”Kiru waved her hand in front of her teammate’s shaded eyes, which were staring intensely at the table not far away.

“No...That guy insults all Faunus...”she muttered back,her snake-like tongue appearing in her anger.Kiru followed her gaze to fall on a boy in armor picking on a girl a few tables away.The girl had long brown rabbit ears. She was a second year student named Velvet. Juli had met her on the first day on campus and the two were good friends as of now.The boy was one of the few she had recognized from the initiation...what was his name?

“Cardin probably does not know any nice Faunus”She tried to calm her new friend,whose gaze hadn’t strayed from the two.She watched as her hand clenched, “Take it easy.Maybe he’ll come around.”

Cardin got up and left the girl after a while,taking a moment to trip up Jaune before passing them.Kiru winced but didn't get to her feet.Juli’s and his eyes met and something passed between them.Juli felt her face flush and she saw Cardin’s flush as well,but that was it. Nothing more in view of the people around them.

“You want something,freak-girl?”he stalked over and slammed down on the table,making the dishes of nearby students clatter.Juli didn’t respond, “I’m talking to you!”

He then reached for her face to get her attention and in the process,knocked her glasses from her face.

She scrambled for them,accidentally looking up at him in the process.

He felt the Fear enter his nervous system.

"M-monster!"he stuttered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now

Icarus and Kiru were in town. She was enjoying herself as they walked. He was happy to see this. "What do you want to do?"she asked after about an hour,speaking around the coldness of her ice cream,"I am sad that Ulf and Juli couldn’t join us..."

“We’ll see them later.I”

"Oh!Icarus!Kiru!"they jumped at the sound of their names being called and turned.

"Ryan!"Kiru smiled as the boy approached, smiling at the two,"And Aren,was it?"the boy in green nodded as he followed Ryan to them,"How have you two been?"

"We're doing great,thanks for asking.How's school going for you?What's your team like?"

"We have a team with Ulf and another girl,a Snake Faunus named Juli.We’re now Team KIJU.What about you?"

"Second Year stuff.So many missions,so little time."he laughed,"I miss the first year"

"Less homework now"Aren spoke up.

"Right. I don't like homework"

"Wait,you two are second years?"Icarus exchanged glances with Kiru,"We thought..."

"We were in the area and thought we'd hitch a ride back.Sorry for leading you on"

"Its cool.By the way,why are you here?"

"No classes.By the way,"the boys looked at one another,"You said that you have a teammate named Juli?Juli Qing?Green hair,sunglasses?"

"That's her...is everything alright?"

"Just wanted to be sure."

Kiru wasn't satisfied with the answer,"What is she to you? She is our friend and teammate.We have a right and besides,the air says that you have more to say about her"

Aren sighed and under his coat,his tail twitched,"Apparently some other Faunus at school saw her with Cardin Winchester. The guy who bullies a lot of people.Wanted to see if she's okay"

"She's never..."

"Anyhow,what are you doing here?"Ryan cut in,"A date?"

"No!”Icarus furiously denied it, “More of a friendly outing.And since you're here,want to hang with us? I'm sorta giving Kiru a tour in the process"

"Sure"Ryan and Aren exchanged a look and nodded.They could trust these two.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beacon Academy

The only thing that could have given away what had happened was if one could see the bruise forming on the back of her neck. She was close to crying.Why would she not be?It was natural.

But she couldn’t-she’d just be doing what he wanted.

Cardin Winchester was a complete jerk.

Juli sighed as she entered the dorm to find the room empty.She sighed and fell back on her bed.It was moved away from the others,in the corner of the sleeping area. Her teammates understood that it was because she still needed time.

The bruises on her back flared up and she sat up,gritting her teeth. She looked around and decided that she needed a shower.

The water stung.If it was cold,it sometimes soothed.Warmth didn't do a thing.

She burst into tears. This was hopeless.

Juli groaned and slid to the floor of the shower,the water flowing down her hair and back.She was hopeless.Maybe she was a monster like Cardin had said.Maybe she should’ve joined the White Fang when she...

She shook her head clear.She was letting Cardin win.He could never win.Never.


	7. I don't like my life but I can't change it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it"-J.K. Rowling Goblet of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way,the boy in green's name is Aren.He's the member of my friend's team that's around the most.Just a head up

Juli turned over and over that night before she decided that she couldn't sleep. The room wasn't the problem. There was Kiru actually meowing at imaginary foes not far from her,the boys across,with Icarus sprawled backwards and Ulf curled under a pile of blankets. The room was a safe place for her.But now she needed air.Now.

The rooftop of the dorms were flat,bleak and bare.Perfect...The feelings of pain came and she groaned.Of all the times...

Nausea washed over her and she threw up over the side of the building with no windows.

In her nausea,some fell to her nightgown.She wasn't fazed.She wiped it off and as she did,realized that her vomit was laced with blood. The damage was worse than she had thought.

Closing her eyes,she,turned from the edge,counted to ten and opened them-to state right at the black shirted chest of one worried-looking Wolf Faunus.

”Is everything ok?” Ulf looked down at his teammate. She had been worrying him for the last week or so.

"Yes I'm fine.Why do you ask?"she looked up at his eyes on her,then remembered that she couldn't and looked back away.

"You're not paying attention to the classes and are always going off on your own.Is this because of the Sekai thing?"

"No! I'm not worried...It's just..."She bit her lip to change the topic in her head,to one not as pressing but still on her mind,"Ulf,why aren't you scared?I was looking at you for a while without my glasses!"

The boy cocked his head,"Was I supposed to be scared?"

"Yes!"she lowered her voice,"... I'm...Medusa..."

"What?"

"My nickname...And that Faunus...from the news..."

"From mythology? She was the snake lady...and the name of that one former...Oh..."he understood,"Juli? I've been meaning to ask-What is this semblance of yours?"

She took a minute and said,"Fear"

"Excuse me?"

"If I lock eyes with another...I generate an aura of Fear.My aura is only Fear.The other person is completely paralyzed by terror.Like a statue of the myth."

"So that's why you have the glasses"

"I got them when I was ten. Before then I just never made eye contact with anyone.I'm fifteen,Ulf. I-"

"Yeah,and?So's Ruby"

"I'm not Ruby,Ulf! She's human,we're Faunus..."

"You're both my friends for one"

She stopped.Ulf continued,"And you guys are probably two of the nicest people I know. Well then again,I don’t know that many nice people.Remember that. Now,it's late and I'm sure you should do with some sleep."

She nodded,weakly.He lead her back downstairs,arriving back at the dorm room to find Kiru and Icarus waiting for them.

Icarus smiled weakly as they entered,"We've warm milk if you're tired"

"Forget you,Icarus"Ulf said with a smile.

"Can't!"he smiled.

Kiru,wrapped in a giant blanket cloak,looked at Juli from the couch and an old instruction manual,"If you do not feel good,you should tell us next time."

"Is this why are you all up?"she asked,then remembered that she needed her glasses,"It's my problem not yours"

"For some reason,the three of us woke up and couldn't get back to sleep"Icarus waved a cup and a kettle. They had a hot plate on the counter that hadn't been utilized before now,"And you were gone so Ulf went after you and we were waiting."

"I..."The thoughts overwhelmed her and her eyes felt like lead. There was a surge of power and she closed her eyes.

"Juli?"she pushed away from her friends and stumbled to her bed.

"Good night..."she muttered as she fell upon it.She could hear them whispering about her but her mind shut down and she was instantly hooked by the world of dreams.

* * *

The docks

The man watched the figures on the ground scurry and move the crates of Dust. He was barely prepared for the barrel of a rifle at his neck.He knew who it was however.

"Milady"

"Hello Sekai. I see you have been through a battle or two."she indicated the cuts on his neck,as his cloak covered his body,"What brings you to Vale?"

"Your daughter,the young lady, is here attending the school of ruffians known as Beacon."

The words surprised her but she smiled. "I see.Have you made contact?"

"She's gotten accurate"the man may have worked for her husband but personally he believed the lady of the Tanji family a much better employer,"Milady,may I ask...What brings you here?If it is alright,may I assist?"

The woman laughed and lowered the rifle,,"Is that how much you want out from his control?Very well. You're now working for me.You will  be my bodyguard for the next period of time.You keep me safe and do not betray me,I will get you out of my husband's grasp.Deal?"

He got to his feet and bowed at the waist with a true smile.Finally!

"Yes,madam"

* * *

Beacon-next afternoon

The arrival of the boys made her feel like throwing up. She should have screamed but she couldn't.Her voice was caught in her throat and they knew it.

"Hello there,Qing"he laughed as they boxed her in,"I see you're not following my request"

"G-go away"she managed before one of the other boys-Dove?- shoved her into the wall.

"I don't think you have the power to make me  do so"Cardin laughed again as he walked forward and took hold of her chin,ignoring the fact she has glasses at first,"Say... I just got a reference...You remind me of someone from..."

"I-"Suddenly the boy holding her dropped her and backed away.

"Cardin,this chick... I think she's the Medusa from the news!"

"BS!"the boy walked up and slammed her into the wall,"That Medusa is-"

"Let her go!"suddenly,the gruff voice of an older boy made them freeze,"Now"

"Who are you?"Cardin asked.His grip tightened and she gagged.

"I’ll give you three seconds. Then I'll hurt you"

"You don't scare me"

"I should."he reached back and twisted at the end of the rifle she had just noticed was strapped to his back, drawing a sword partially from its sheathed state,"Get lost before I give you a reason to be scared if me."

They had an intense moment of staring before the boy's grip released the snake girl.

"This isn't over,Qing" they filed past,leaving Juli to catch her breath in short gasps and the boy to sheath his weapon.

"Jeez, they really did a number on you"he was at her side in an instant,carefully looking her over. She had had on her tank top and her school blazer had been over it,"What happened between you two?"

"Not your concern"she looked away.

"I'm not leaving...Hey,you're Juli Qing,right?"

"How-"

"I’m Aren. I'm also friends with a couple of your teammates Ulf and Kiru. And Ruby's boyfriend"The girl looked at him and under her glasses,her eyes widened,"I’m guessing she told you?"

"She's mentioned you.But what are you doing here?"

"Going back to my dorm. I'm a second year."

"Oh..."

"Yeah.You have to get cleaned up.Can you stand?"

She answered him by forcing herself to her feet and standing. Then she fell back down.

"They can't know..."

"Then come back to my dorm with me.I can help and I think my team won't mind too much,"he looked at her solemnly,"I won't hurt you"

He picked her up and helped her walk. She winced but was stonic besides that.Or it was how it seemed with a black eye and swollen lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juli's bullying is kinda me ranting negativity.If its a trigger in ANY WAY,SHAPE OR FORM LET ME KNOW ASAP.
> 
> Also i like positive endings so stay tuned if you want to know more...


	8. enter in the Kings of chaos (and its men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and interesting,this chapter focuses jointly on the strange lady looking into the White Fang and Juli's situation.It also touches on Icarus's fears.Aren's a great guy.

_For the first time since the incident,Icarus was near water.Not a bathtub,but the actual thing-the ocean._

__

_"Drown the human!"_

__

_The memory made him reel and fall and cower. The past..._

__

_"Icarus!"he heard someone call._

__

_The terror left._

__

_"Icarus!"he heard again._

__

_The voice...that's when he woke up._

__

\---

He sat up to Ulf and Kiru looking at him with faces of worry.He had been in a nightmare again.

"Sorry"he managed.

"It was the incident again?"Ulf tentatively asked,sighing,"The room was flooded by the illusion of water for me and Kiru-"

"I woke up feeling as if I was drowning"the girl finished,"Icarus,I am no fool. And you too,Ulf.Sometimes you have to tell someone else to feel better."

"Well..."the human was cut short by his Faunus friend,"When we were younger,several White Fang activists tried to drown Icarus. I was barely able to save him."

She looked at Icarus,who had drawn his knees to his chest and whose face held the most painful expression she'd ever seen on his face since they had met.

"I...I had no idea."

"He's the whole reason I'm still here"Icarus smiled weakly,"And the reason I haven't given up on all Faunus"

"Glad to hear that"the girl's eyes drifted into her scroll,where she knew the words" _3 new messages from Aren Franco_ " filled the screen,sent from her older green-attired friend to her earlier,"Well glad it is over.Do you feel alright?"

"I'll be fine.Let's talk about it in the morning?"

"Sure"She got up and was able to see Ulf leaning into Icarus,hugging him before getting up, “Good night,you two”

“Night”

“Night”

There was a great deal of items she did know about her friends,but for now she knew enough.She sighed and fell onto her bed as the boys’ snores filled the quiet.

She opened her scroll:

" _I want to be make something clear: I'm not sure what is going on. I can't tell you much on her request but for now...Juli is here at our dorm.She had a fight so I patched her up.She doesn't want to leave however. The guys don't mind. Hope you don’t either.She and Marcus hit it off and as I write this,are playing poker.I’ll watch out for her.Will fill you in as situation progresses._ "

She flipped to the next one.

“ _She and Marcus still going at the cards.Ryan and Oscar have joined the game.It’s getting intense.She’s been WINNING every time.I’m going to join them_ ”

Smiling,to the final one.

“ _She’s won a ton of Lien already.We stopped before we were sucked dry.She’s a menace,I tell you.If you ever do a mission involving poker-USE HER.I’m not kidding,her luck level is beautifully high.Also,we’ve enough space for her to stay for a while.If she gets worse,you’re the first to know-Aren_ ”

* * *

Same time-Warehouse at the Docks

“So you’re willing to equip us with ammunition for our cause.”

“Pretty much,young man”the woman smiled to the orange-haired man with the bowler hat,who looked both murderous and surprised, “You have the weaponry,but all weaponry needs ammunition.Everyone knows that.”

“Who are you anyhow?And I’m twenty-”

“Why are you really here,grandma?”Emerald chose now to butt in,slamming her hands on the table, “You just appear out of nowhere,saying you can help-”

She was silenced by the drawing of a sword at her throat. “You will show the proper respect to the lady of Tanji Ammunitions,”the man in the cloak spoke in a low monotone.

Emerald backed away,"Jeez!Sorry!"

"Sekai,do not scare the poor girl."The woman smiled in a weird,knowledgeable way,"I do not mind what they call me"The figure lowered the sword and sheathed it with a twist of the wrist.

This caught his attention,"Woah,lady.The TWAC is in your hands?"

"My husband holds it but I have my ways"she smiled as she indicated the man behind her,"And him."

This intrigued him,"One moment,ma'am"

He pulled Emerald away and whispered to her,"Contact Cinder for me kid"

"Why me?"

"Because of you don't,we may lose a connection to one of the largest companies around.And she had a point-We need ammunition"

Emerald didn't speak.Roman sighed,

"Please?"

"Alright"she turned and walked away a bit to pull out her scroll,press a number and say,"Cinder? It's me"

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe you've noticed the strangeness of the chapter titles.Don't worry.i was bored :)


	9. CH6-Sparring and other such unladylike activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus and Kiru spar.People are racists.The figure following Kiru is revealed.

"Who would like to go next?"Professor Goodwitch called to the students lounging in the stands.She looked around at them,finally letting her gaze fall on a certain boy leaning back next to a greenhaired boy with wolf ears,"Yujijimoto?You can choose your opponent"

"Sure. Kiru?"

The girl was startled,"Oh!Of course."

The two got to their feet and headed down to the different sides."I'm going to use my melee form,so I don't hurt you as much"

"Huh?"she was confused but understood as he spun his revolvers,which began collapsing and morphing, until one was a sword,the other a shield.

"I forgot they did that"Ulf whistled,as Juli whispered"Good luck,Kiru!"

"I am not going to be that weak"Kiru said.Her hands clenched to show her scars as she reached for her crossbow.

"I know"he looked at Goodwitch,who nodded.

Icarus moved first.

As he did,the tablet Goodwitch held beeped.She looked at it and couldn’t believe what she saw. The aura was off the charts for both of them!Stunned,she looked up just in time to see their weapons clash.The surprise was obvious for all but the combatants,who finally crossed weapons after a few seconds of so-fast-it-was-a-blur movement.

The fight intrigued Ulf,who leaned over to watch closer.Kiru was aiming for the sword,seeking to knock it away with her weapon as it strove to get through her guard.Icarus, in turn, stabbed at her again and shot his foot out,surprised as she leapt up and planted her feet in his stomach.He fell back in shock as Kiru slid merely back and caught herself.Her dress fluttered,showing the dart cartridges on several garters.She grabbed one and slammed it into the slot.

The aura surged for her as the air around her picked up slightly.She took aim and fired three shots.One hit his sword hand,knocking Sword from his hand. The second froze the weapon to the ground as he dove for it.At the third,he realized at the last moment what was about to happen and was barely able to raise Shield in time.

The aura bar for Icarus dropped.

“Done!”Goodwitch said,looking amused.The girl was smiling as she walked over and helped Icarus to break the ice using the dart that had knocked the sword from his hand.

“You’re great!”Icarus smiled at his partner as they finished and he lifted his sword up, pressing a button to return it to its revolver form “I had no idea you could do that!Then again,I haven’t really seen you fight.”

“I was not expecting the same from you.I am very glad you are on my side.Sorry if that was a surprise.”She bent down and retrieved the dart and after a moment handed it to him, “Want a Souvenir?”

“Sure”he laughed as he took it and stuck it in his bullet belt, “The day I was bested by a girl”

As Goodwitch turned to ask for volunteers for another fight,Kiru stuck her tongue out at him playfully.Icarus smiled and returned the gesture as they made their way back up.From the stands,Yang and Ulf both snickered as they saw the two’s actions.

“I guess we’re finished then.I’ll see you here tomorrow then”No one had volunteered after the fight.The woman turned to look up at the girl just about to leave, “Except for you,ms Qing.I’d like to have a word with you”

Juli looked surprised but she nodded, “Yes,ma’am”

“We’ll see you later”Ulf whispered as he went to where Icarus and Kiru were, “We’ll go into town for dinner when we meet up again..”

“Alright”she said as she moved to descend to the arena floor.

=====================================================================

Later that night,as Ulf had promised,Team KIJU was in town,finishing dinner at a ramen shop that Kiru had wanted to try. Ulf sighed,content as he set his chopsticks down,“You’re paying,right?”

“Haha,of course.You three indulged me.”Kiru smiled as she set her fifth bowl aside.Juli stared at her in shock, “I’m full!”

“That’sss an underssstatement”The girl stated before covering her mouth and tongue, embarrassed by the lisp, “I’m ssso sssorry!It’sss acting up again!”.People around them were starting to realize a Faunus was there and started to move away.

Ulf and Icarus sighed but Kiru raised her voice,"Alright,these people are all idiots. Let us get out of here"She got up,left enough Lien to pay for the meal(how she had so much,they never knew)took Juli’s hand and left.The boys were right on their heels.

=====================================================================

****  
  


The figure saw this as its chance to report.The target was vulnerable-her companions defenceless,as was she- and the figure would try to retrieve her.

Ulf heard the attack before they saw it. “Get down!”he threw himself at his friends,just in time to dodge the fiery bullet which exploded in the ground close to them. People nearby screamed and fled but the Team hurried to their feet. “What a night to leave our weapons behind” Icarus muttered as they pulled out their scrolls and called for their weapons stored in their lockers to be sent. The figure appeared.

“Give me Miss Tanji and you may all leave in peace.”The figure had a monotone that made them flinch, holding out a hand,“She and she alone is my objective”

“What in the-” _WEAPONS WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY_ The screens read.

“It just took me a moment to recognize but of course.Sekai.Of all he could send,he sends YOU”they turned as Kiru stepped forward.

“You know this creep?”Icarus looked at her in surprise.

“He works for the Tanji Ammunitions and Weapons company,rival to none in this field in military strength,not even Atlas. This is due to the fact that weapons of the military are created by the company.”

“Kiru...How do you know this?”Ulf was suspicious.

She didn’t reply as her hands shot to the darts at her thighs and drew several like knives.The figure,”Sekai” laughed, “You’re still wanting to do that?I’ve seen your aim.Its-”

She ignored the comment and cut him off by letting the darts fly.They all flew in all directions except at him. Kiru raised her hands and her scars glistened a snowy white.

Suddenly they all changed direction.

“You sure?”The darts collided with him in an explosion of colored Dust that resulted in a combination of Lightning and Ice, “I have been practicing”

The Weapons landed then,opening to reveal _Floradosa_ , _Snake Tail_ , _Queen’s Fire_ and _Sword and Shield_ in a neat semi-circle.

“Get them and let us go.He is not going to be down for long”The four retrieved them and ran just as the smoke cleared and the ice cracked.

 


	10. CH6-1/2:Sideshow Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sideshow-noun side·show \\-ˌshō\: an activity or event that is less important than the main activity or event

The group made it back without facing Sekai again.Juli collapsed on the couch,clutching her whip to her chest.Ulf collapsed his spear and instantly decided he needed a shower.

Icarus unhooked his holsters then saw Kiru was just staring out the windows nearby.

“Kiru?”he asked.

She shook her head, “Ah-I am sorry.I was just thinking.”

“This...Sekai?”he asked, “He really that bad?”

“Yes.He does the dirty work and takes...as you say...”the hit”, so my family is not connected” she looked down at the ground.

“Is that why you changed your name to Thompson?”Juli sat up as he asked the question,her whip like a doll in her sleeve-covered arms, “To escape Sekai?”

“It was actually much more then that”she smiled weakly, “Him being a minor reason.No more,please.”

“Did you have something-”

“I said no more!”the air in the room whipped around fiercely.

Ulf appeared,toweling off his green locks, “Girls or Icarus,the showers-”He realized he’d walked in at a bad time, “Should I-”

“No,we were just going to shower.”Juli was up and pulling Kiru, “Don’t come in!”

“We won’t”Ulf promised,turning to Icarus as soon as the door shut, “Dude,what did I miss?”

Icarus shook his head, “Nothing much”

=====================================================================

“Juli,where did you get that bruise?”

She froze at the question, “What bruise?”

“The really big,purplish-green-black-blue one on your back”The older girl’s wet feet sounded as she came up behind the girl,"Does it not hurt?"

She felt a gentle touch and reacted.

"I'm alright!"she raised her voice,picking up the nightgown she had left for herself,"I..."

She realized her tone and looked away,"I'm sorry.Good night"She pushed out the door and went into the living room,changing quickly,leaving Kiru confused.

 


	11. CH7: I don't like my life but I can't change it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juli's past makes a little jump to the light and Aren shows up.Also Sekai meets a woman with a rifle that he knows quite well(not what you think)

**" _Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it_ "-J.K. Rowling Goblet of Fire**

Juli turned over and over that night before she decided that she couldn't sleep. The room wasn't the problem. There was Kiru actually meowing at imaginary foes not far from her,the boys across,with Icarus sprawled backwards and Ulf curled under a pile of blankets. The room was a safe place for her.But now she needed air.Now.

The rooftop of the dorms were flat,bleak and bare. _Perfect..._ The feelings of pain came and she groaned. _Of all the times..._

Nausea washed over her and she threw up over the side of the building with no windows.

In her nausea,some fell to her nightgown.She wasn't fazed.She wiped it off and as she did,realized that her vomit was laced with blood. The damage was worse than she had thought.

Closing her eyes,she,turned from the edge,counted to ten and opened them-to state right at the black shirted chest of one worried-looking Wolf Faunus.

”Is everything ok?” Ulf looked down at his teammate. She had been worrying him for the last week or so.

"Yes I'm fine.Why do you ask?"she looked up at his eyes on her,then remembered that she couldn't and looked back away.

"You're not paying attention to the classes and are always going off on your own.Is this because of the Sekai thing?"

"No! I'm not worried...It's just..."She bit her lip to change the topic in her head,to one not as pressing but still on her mind,"Ulf,why aren't you scared?I was looking at you for a while without my glasses!"

The boy cocked his head,"Was I supposed to be scared?"

"Yes!"she lowered her voice,"... I'm...Medusa..."

"What?"

"My nickname...And that Faunus...from the news..."

"From mythology? She was the snake lady...and the name of that one former...Oh..."he understood,"Juli? I've been meaning to ask-What is this semblance of yours?"

She took a minute and said,"Fear"

"Excuse me?"

"If I lock eyes with another...I generate an aura of Fear.My aura is only Fear.The other person is completely paralyzed by terror.Like a statue of the myth."

"So that's why you have the glasses"

"I got them when I was ten. Before then I just never made eye contact with anyone.I'm fifteen,Ulf. I-"

"Yeah,and?So's Ruby"

"I'm not Ruby,Ulf! She's human,we're Faunus..."

"You're both my friends for one"

She stopped.Ulf continued,"And you guys are probably two of the nicest people I know. Well then again,I don’t know that many nice people.Remember that. Now,it's late and I'm sure you should do with some sleep."

She nodded,weakly.He lead her back downstairs,arriving back at the dorm room to find Kiru and Icarus waiting for them.

Icarus smiled weakly as they entered,"We've warm milk if you're tired"

"Forget you,Icarus"Ulf said with a smile.

"Can't!"he smiled.

Kiru,wrapped in a giant blanket cloak,looked at Juli from the couch and an old instruction manual,"If you do not feel good,you should tell us next time."

"Is this why are you all up?"she asked,then remembered that she needed her glasses,"It's my problem not yours"

"For some reason,the three of us woke up and couldn't get back to sleep"Icarus waved a cup and a kettle. They had a hot plate on the counter that hadn't been utilized before now,"And you were gone so Ulf went after you and we were waiting."

"I..."The thoughts overwhelmed her and her eyes felt like lead. There was a surge of power and she closed her eyes.

"Juli?"she pushed away from her friends and stumbled to her bed.

"Good night..."she muttered as she fell upon it.She could hear them whispering about her but her mind shut down and she was instantly hooked by the world of dreams.

* * *

The docks

The man watched the figures on the ground scurry and move the crates of Dust. He was barely prepared for the barrel of a rifle at his neck.He knew who it was however.

"Milady"

"Hello Sekai. I see you have been through a battle or two."she indicated the cuts on his neck,as his cloak covered his body,"What brings you to Vale?"

"Your daughter,the young lady, is here attending the school of ruffians known as Beacon."

The words surprised her but she smiled. "I see.Have you made contact?"

"She's gotten accurate"the man may have worked for her husband but personally he believed the lady of the Tanji family a much better employer,"Milady,may I ask...What brings you here?If it is alright,may I assist?"

The woman laughed and lowered the rifle,,"Is that how much you want out from his control?Very well. You're now working for me.You will  be my bodyguard for the next period of time.You keep me safe and do not betray me,I will get you out of my husband's grasp.Deal?"

He got to his feet and bowed at the waist with a true smile.Finally!

"Yes,madam"

* * *

Beacon-next afternoon

The arrival of the boys made her feel like throwing up. She should have screamed but she couldn't.Her voice was caught in her throat and they knew it.

"Hello there,Qing"he laughed as they boxed her in,"I see you're not following my request"

"G-go away"she managed before one of the other boys-Dove?- shoved her into the wall.

"I don't think you have the power to make me  do so"Cardin laughed again as he walked forward and took hold of her chin,ignoring the fact she has glasses at first,"Say... I just got a reference...You remind me of someone from..."

"I-"Suddenly the boy holding her dropped her and backed away.

"Cardin,this chick... I think she's the Medusa from the news!"

"BS!"the boy walked up and slammed her into the wall,"That Medusa is-"

"Let her go!"suddenly,the gruff voice of an older boy made them freeze,"Now"

"Who are you?"Cardin asked.His grip tightened and she gagged.

"I’ll give you three seconds. Then I'll hurt you"

"You don't scare me"

"I should."he reached back and twisted at the end of the rifle she had just noticed was strapped to his back, drawing a sword partially from its sheathed state,"Get lost before I give you a reason to be scared if me."

They had an intense moment of staring before the boy's grip released the snake girl.

"This isn't over,Qing" they filed past,leaving Juli to catch her breath in short gasps and the boy to sheath his weapon.

"Jeez, they really did a number on you"he was at her side in an instant,carefully looking her over. She had had on her tank top and her school blazer had been over it,"What happened between you two?"

"Not your concern"she looked away.

"I'm not leaving...Hey,you're Juli Qing,right?"

"How-"

"I’m Aren. I'm also friends with a couple of your teammates Ulf and Kiru. And Ruby's boyfriend"The girl looked at him and under her glasses,her eyes widened,"I’m guessing she told you?"

"She's mentioned you.But what are you doing here?"

"Going back to my dorm. I'm a second year."

"Oh..."

"Yeah.You have to get cleaned up.Can you stand?"

She answered him by forcing herself to her feet and standing. Then she fell back down.

"They can't know..."

"Then come back to my dorm with me.I can help and I think my team won't mind too much,"he looked at her solemnly,"I won't hurt you"

He picked her up and helped her walk. She winced but was stonic besides that.Or it was how it seemed with a black eye and swollen lip.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Ryan and the boy in green belong to my friend AuraGuardianRyan on FF.net.Check out his stories!


End file.
